


Something I wasn't meant to hear

by pearky



Series: Short fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, this is sickeningly sweet ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearky/pseuds/pearky
Summary: He expected Naruto to be cooking, or lounging on the couch watching TV, or to be out with someone – instead, he heard him talking in the bedroom, more quiet than usual, as if sharing a secret. Then he heard a woman’s giggle.





	Something I wasn't meant to hear

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't write today because of school but I just loooove posting stuff so here's a short thing I wrote as a Tumblr prompt the other day until I can update my main fic. Enjoy!

Naruto was loud.

The entire boy, from the way he walked with his shoes scuffing and squeaking against floorboards and concrete, through him often (accidentally or sometimes on purpose) bumping into things and knocking them over, to yelling all the goddamn time. He’d see one of his friends, which he had many of, on the street, and shout at them, his volume would increase tenfold when he was talking about one of his favourite topics, and when he was angry – their neighbours absolutely despised the two of them for their screaming matches.

That’s the only time when Sasuke was loud. Otherwise, he was his boyfriend’s polar opposite, quiet in the way he carried himself, barely talking to anyone except for Naruto, passing through rooms like a ghost. 

They shouldn’t have worked as well together as they did. Sasuke always despised the opposites attract bullshit until he realised that it’s what his entire relationship with Naruto was based upon, and goddammit, they worked.

Sasuke got off early from work that day. He’d stopped by the flower shop on his way home; over their several years together, one of his favourite things about Naruto grew to be the way he’d yell happily when Sasuke got him a sweet, spontaneous gifts. He ghosted into the apartment, the door barely making a quiet click when he entered. He expected Naruto to be cooking, or lounging on the couch watching TV, or to be out with someone – instead, he heard him talking in the bedroom, more quiet than usual, as if sharing a secret. Then he heard a woman’s giggle.

For a second, he grew jealous – it was one of the sore spots in their relationship, that Sasuke could get suspicious when there was no reason for him to be (_You’re so beautiful, Sas, why would I ever want anyone else_), and he was working on it, he really was; but in that moment, he needed to sneak closer to hear what the girl was giggling so much about.

When he tiptoed closer to the room that his boyfriend was in, he realised that the woman was Sakura. His tense shoulders relaxed and he was about to make himself known and say hello to his boyfriend when he heard him talk again, still quiet.

“You think he’ll like this one? He always told me he wanted it to be plain, nothing flashy, simple band. I was tempted by the diamond one but I couldn’t afford it anyway.”

His face grew hot and he froze to the ground.

“I think he’ll love it, Naruto,” Sakura was still giggling.

He decided to turn on his heel and leave, as quiet as he came in. He took the flowers with himself so he wouldn’t give off any sign of being there, not wanting to ruin Naruto’s surprise. He tried hard to wipe the grin off of his face as he imagined his boyfriend in the bedroom, nervous about the engagement ring, but it just wouldn’t go. 

Before he left, he could hear Naruto ask Sakura, “You think he’ll say yes?”

_Yes_, he thought, more sure than he’d ever been, as he left, the door barely making a quiet click.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave me sum kudos if you liked it!! <3


End file.
